


Le feu qui couve

by 6Starlight6



Series: Défis [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Do not repost on another website, M/M, Small fic, SuperBat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Un incendie se déclenche dans les bureaux de Wayne Entreprise de Metropolis, alors que Bruce s’y trouve. Qui viendra le sauver ?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Défis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790536
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Le feu qui couve

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit SuperBat tout léger pour la route.  
> Un grand merci à [Leia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz) pour la relecture.  
> J’espère que cette petite fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Bruce détestait tout ce qui échappait à son contrôle. Ce n’était donc pas étonnant qu’il se fasse un devoir à prévoir tout ce qui était prévisible. Il avait donc des plans de repli pour à peu près toutes les situations.

Sauf celle-ci visiblement.

Bruce se trouvait au siège de Wayne Entreprise de Metropolis. Jusque là rien de bien particulier. Certes, il ne se rendait pas très souvent au siège de Metropolis, mais là n’était pas la question et la journée s’était déroulée d’une manière particulièrement banale. Personne n’avait fait irruption dans les bureaux, que ce soit avec une arme à la main, une plainte ou un faux enfant caché. Rien de tout cela.

Seulement, alors que Bruce était en pleine réunion avec les directeurs locaux, l’alarme incendie s’était déclenchée. Il y avait alors eu quelques secondes de flottement, avant que tout le monde comprenne que ce n’était pas un exercice !

Heureusement, Bruce avait réussi à calmer ses directeurs et à les faire emprunter l’issue de secours. Bien évidemment, Bruce lui-même n’était pas descendu avec eux. Il avait parcouru les bureaux, afin d’aider ses employés à se mettre en sécurité. Sauf qu’il avait un peu oublié qu’il n’était pas dans son armure de kevlar, mais en costume Giorgio Armani.

Et c’est donc ainsi qu’il se retrouvait piégé par les flammes dans ses propres bureaux. Ce qui n’était pas vraiment quelque chose qu’il aurait pu contrôler, malheureusement.

Bruce en était à considérer utiliser sa veste de costume pour se protéger le visage du feu et courir pour la plus proche sortie, quand un déplacement d’air derrière lui le fit se retourner. Là, dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait Superman.

— Vraiment ? fit Bruce à la vue du sourire de Clark.

Il put parfaitement voir la lueur d’amusement passer dans les yeux trop bleus de Clark avant que celui-ci ne fasse :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Wayne, je suis là pour vous sauver !

Bruce ne put d’empêcher de rouler les yeux au ciel.

— Vraiment ? se répéta-t-il.

I l considéra un instant l’option de tout de même courir jusqu’à la plus proche sortie, mais il était trop probable qu’il  se blesse assez gravement dans l’opération .

— Bruce, interrompit alors Superman. Ne sois pas stupide.

Bruce en aurait presque été  offusqué , s’il ne se rendait pas bien compte que ne pas accepter l’aide de Clark était stupide.

— Très bien, fit-il en s’approchant du Kryptonien.

Le sourire de Clark était bien trop grand et brillant pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

— Rien de louche comme la dernière fois, pointa sévèrement le milliardaire.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bruce.

Seul un grognement sortit de sa bouche. Il voulait éviter de se souvenir de l’humiliation de devoir compter sur Clark lors d’un déplacement à la vue de la League tout entière.

Alors que Bruce allait poser sa main sur l’épaule de Superman, celui se baissa légèrement, amenant l’un de ses bras derrière les genoux du milliardaire et l’autre autour de ses épaules. D’un mouvement fluide, il le souleva, comme s’il ne pesait rien, le portant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

— Hey !

Seulement, il ne put rien ajouter d’autre avant que Superman ne décolle. Il lui fallut alors s’agripper aux épaules de Clark.

— J’avais dit rien de louche ! cria tout de même Bruce.

Mais Clark ne broncha pas, comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu, ce qui était faux bien évidemment.

Bruce dut donc se contenter de serrer les dents et espérer qu’aucun photographe n’aurait la présence d’esprit de regarder en l’air.

— Mon hôtel est sur la troisième avenue, informa-t-il tout de même.

Une nouvelle fois, Clark ne montra pas qu’il l’avait entendu. Mais Bruce avait passé assez de temps à étudier les capacités de l’homme pour savoir que c’était impossible que cela ne soit pas le cas.

— Kal, grogna-t-il donc, essayant d’attirer l’attention du Kryptonien sur lui.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui jeter un regard et de lui sourire.

— Kal, grogna une nouvelle fois Bruce lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne se faisait pas emmener à son hôtel, mais plutôt vers les secours.

Là où était aussi rassemblée une masse de journalistes avec leurs appareils photo. Ce que Bruce voulait éviter à tout prix. Mais cette fois encore, il se fit ignorer. Il n’eut donc d’autre choix que de se laisser transporter en direction des secours.

— Voilà, monsieur Wayne, fit Clark en déposant Bruce au sol devant une ambulance, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Merci, murmura Bruce, essayant de décrypter l’expression de l’autre homme.

Il vit quelque chose passer dans les yeux de Clark, juste avant qu’il ne se penche sur lui.

Les yeux de Bruce se fermèrent automatiquement lorsque les lèvres de Clark se posèrent sur les siennes. Puis ils s’ouvrirent en grand, quand il se rendit réellement compte de ce qu’il était en train de se passer. Il voulut tenter de protester, mais seul un grognement sortit de ses lèvres abusées. Clark choisit ce moment pour glisser l’une de ses mains sur sa nuque, l’orientant légèrement pour lui permettre d’approfondir le baiser plus facilement. Il faillit s’étrangler lorsque la langue de Clark s’aventura dans sa bouche. Il put sentir les lèvres de l’autre homme vibrer contre les siennes et il dut étouffer un grognement. Bruce était à peu près certain que la chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre n’avait rien à faire là. Comme les lèvres de Superman n’avaient rien à faire contre les siennes. Bruce n’avait pas de plan pour cette situation. Il avait des plans pour provoquer pareille situation si cela s’avérait nécessaire. Mais rien pour s’en dégager quand il n’en était pas l’instigateur.

Heureusement, Clark rompit le baiser bien rapidement. Pas que Bruce n’ait pu le faire, rien ne pouvait faire bouger Superman s’il ne le voulait pas. N’est-ce pas ?

— Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant monsieur Wayne.

Bruce passa une main sur ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés et murmura :

— Je vais te tuer.

Clark sourit une dernière fois avant de s’envoler et de le laisser seul face à la horde de journalistes.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit [@6Starlight6-fanfiction](https://6starlight6-fanfiction.tumblr.com/) où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit [@6Starlight6](https://6starlight6.tumblr.com/) où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
